


Unlucky

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Wink wink nudge nudge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Timing is everything.





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: georgiagirlagain - 32, taserhawk, open to smut. Thanks! #32 “You’re acting like this is your first threesome.”

Darcy rocked her hips into him again and again. Her thighs were shaking with fatigue, but she was  _ so close  _ she didn’t want to switch positions. She gripped Clint’s hand tighter, trying to keep her balance as she straddled him. His other hand was busy teasing her clit, bringing her near the edge _ butnotquitethere _ .

“Don’t stop. So close,” she panted. She bit her lip and concentrated on his touch. 

Clint licked his lips, pupils blown wide. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

She squeezed her inner muscles around him in reply and he gasped, eyes shut in pleasure. The tension low inside her peaked, and she came hard with a cry. 

Suddenly Clint bucked up with a shriek, his eyes wide with panic. Darcy fell sideways and rolled, ready to duck to safety, but there was only Lucky standing at the foot of the bed, his tail wagging happily. 

“Uh, Clint?” Darcy raised an eyebrow at him in question.

“He licked my foot just as-” He made a thrusting gesture and shook his head. “Dammit, Lucky.”

Darcy snorted and bit back a smile. “You’re acting like this is your first threesome.”

Clint narrowed his eyes. “I don’t think the dog counts, but I  _ have _ done things, you know.” He threw his lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “ _ I know _ , Hawkass, I was there.” 

He looked at her with a dopey smile on his face. “Yeah, you were.” He winked. “Mrs. Hawkass.”

Darcy stuck out her tongue at him then leaned in for a kiss. Mrs Hawkass, indeed.


End file.
